Nick Returns Home
by stokesgirl
Summary: Nick returns home after a tough shift and needs to relax. Plot? What plot? Warning: explicit sexual content. Nick/OC


**Summary: **This is just smut, plain and simple! Plot? What plot? Nick returns home after a tough shift and he needs to relax. **STRONG SEXUAL REFERENCES**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, but boy would I have fun if I did.

**Rating:** Mature adult, NC-17

**A/N:** You might be wondering who this female is in this story, well, she's you or whoever you want her to be. I hope you enjoy it.

**Special Thanks to my beta, Jacqui. You rock girl!**

**NICK RETURNS HOME**

Nick returns home after a long shift and heads to the bedroom. He decides to shower before going to bed. He enters the master bath and removes his clothes. As he is undressing, he doesn't notice that the woman lying in his bed is watching him.

She watches Nick remove his t-shirt and watches how his muscles move. After removing his shirt, he starts to undo his belt buckle, unbuttons his jeans, unzips them and pushes them down to remove them. He removes his socks and stands there in only his boxers. She looks Nick up and down and just marvels at his muscular arms, his six-pack abs, and strong legs, taking a deep breath. _I d__on't want to pounce just yet, she thinks. __Wait__ for the right moment, __. . . you__ don't want to startle him._

Nick then removes his boxers and throws them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He turns on the shower and waits for the water to warm up. She just stares at Nick's nakedness and smiles, as she always does. _He has such a cute butt._

Nick steps into the shower and closes the door. She quietly gets out of bed and moves to the doorway of the bathroom and watches as he steps under the water and allows the hot water to fall on his perfect body. He grabs the soap and starts to soap up his body. He starts on his chest, circling his pecs, rubs the soap, ever so softly, over his nipples, and then moves down to those perfect abs of his. Nick moves the soap up to his neck and the back of his neck, the suds slowly falling down his chest to his abs.

She starts to get that feeling in her loins, but she knows she must wait; have patience and wait for the right time. Besides, she loves to just stare at him, watch him.

Nick then proceeds to take the soap and works his way down his body. He cleans his manhood, and moves the soap to that cute behind of his before he moves it up and down his legs. He then steps under the water again, eyes closed and he allows the water to rinse him off. He just lets the water fall on him, letting the day slip down the drain.

She watches as the soap and water rolls down and over his cock and then drips down onto his legs.

She's looking at his flaccid cock and thinks, _We can't have that. Hmm, I think I must do something about it._ Deciding to join him in the shower, she lifts her negligee over her head and starts to remove her panties, but stops suddenly. She notices that one of Nick's hands is on the shower wall bracing him, while his other hand is reaching down and starts stroking his cock.

Standing now in just her panties she continues to watch as Nick masturbates. Unconsciously, her hand slips inside of her panties as she starts to rub her clit. A very soft moan escapes her mouth.

She continues to watch Nick, as she loves to watch him pleasure himself. Nick is slowly stroking his cock as soft moans escape his mouth. His thumb rubs over the head of his penis and then starts to rub in a circular motion. His hand strokes his cock and she notices his thumb trace the vein up and down his shaft. She hears him groan her name which makes her moan and whisper _his_ name.

She thinks that maybe Nick had a particularly stressful shift. Now, he knows he can wake her and she would be more than happy to help him with that stress. She would give him an all over body massage, but Nick being Nick wouldn't wake her just because he had a rough shift. This would be one of the reasons why she loves Nick so much. He puts others first and instead of waking her, he just takes matter into his own hands. _Man, I want him!_

As Nick continues to stroke himself, his cock grows and gets harder and harder, he moans again and as he does that, she inserts two fingers inside of her and then back out again rubbing her clit faster. "Oh Nicky," she groans to herself.

Nick's hand starts to move faster and faster, stroking and pulling his cock. She watches how his muscles move as he continues to stroke his cock. She can tell his breathing is getting more laborious and sees his body tensing more and then his orgasm hits him and he says her name again. She starts to rub herself faster and as his cum is released, her orgasm hits her.

Nick cleans himself up and turns the water off. He exits the shower stall and is shocked to see her standing there, towel in hand, ready to envelop him in it. "Sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you," he says.

"You didn't, I was awake waiting for you," she says with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Were you just watching me in the shower?"

"Who, me? I would never do that," she looks up at him, still with that sheepish grin on her face.

He looks at her and smiles at her, the smile that could melt any heart. "Mmm-hmm, no . . . not you." He rolls his eyes and moves closer to her. He takes his hands and cups her face and brings his lips down on to hers.

He kisses her hungrily, takes the towel from her hand and envelops her in the towel with him. He explores her mouth with his tongue and then moves to her neck, sucking, kissing, biting and licking. "Did you have a rough shift, Texas?" she asks.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, then let's go to bed and I'll help you forget all about it."

Nick doesn't hesitate, he sweeps her up in his arms and gently lays her on the bed. He looks at her, taking in the sight. "God, you are so beautiful," he says. She just smiles at him. Then he gets a concerned look on his face and she worries.

"What's wrong, Texas?"

He's looking at her and says, "It seems that one of us is a still a little overdressed." So he reaches down to remove her panties. He is now looking her completely naked body and says, "Now that's better."

Chuckling, she fixes him a come-hither look and crooks her finger at him. That devilish smile of his forms and he's happy to oblige. He crawls onto the bed and lays on top of her, an arm on each side of her head and goes in for another kiss. He brings his mouth down to her slowly and stops short of touching her lips. He rubs his nose against hers and says, "God, I love you." As she is about to respond, his mouth crashes down, once again, on hers. He kisses her hard and she gives as good as she gets. His tongue explores her mouth once more and her tongue meets his. As their lips part he lightly bites her lower lip and then kisses her again.

Slowly one of his hands starts to work its way down her body, caressing her arm and then her breast. A finger grazes over the nipple, which causes her to moan. A moan that is muffled by him kissing her. His mouth moves from her lips and his tongue traces her jaw and then starts to suck on her neck. She moans softly in his ear and tilts her head back, giving Nick better access. He continues to nibble and suck her neck. She moans again and whispers, "Now don't leave a mark, Nicky. I got a lot of razzing from people the last time you left a mark." He just chuckles and starts to kiss and bite her shoulder and works his way down until his mouth comes upon her left breast. He lightly licks the nipple and coaxes it to become erect. He suckles the breast and lightly bites down. This causes her to buck up against him and she closes her eyes to enjoy the ecstasy he is bringing her. He repeats his action on the other breast and then starts kissing her abdomen and gently invades her navel with his tongue. This brings another moan from her mouth. His mouth continues south again and he manages to find that special spot. He starts to lick in circular motions with his tongue and suck on her clit. She starts to moan again and the more he licks and sucks the louder the moaning gets. She keeps running her fingers in his hair as he continues moving his tongue back and forth. He lets his tongue dart in and out of her and she grips his hair tighter. Nick inserts a finger inside her and then adds another one. He starts to rub her G-spot and continues his assault on her clit. He can tell by how her body is shuddering and tensing that she is close to climaxing. He increases his movements and she tenses one more time as her orgasm hits her. Nick doesn't let up so she can ride it out. After she relaxes and her breathing becomes a little more normal, he starts kissing his way up again and when his lips finally finds hers again he kisses her deep and hard. She can taste herself on his lips, on his tongue.

By now Nick is hard again and desperately wants to be inside her. He starts to position himself, but she has other ideas on her mind. She stops Nick and makes him lay on his back. She kisses him and then says, "Uh-huh, let me help you get rid of some of that stress."

He smiles at her, looking into her green eyes and thinking that he loves her so much; so much that it hurts. She smiles back at him looking into those dark brown eyes of his and says, "I love you."

He responds, "You better." She chuckles a little and kisses him again.

She starts to lick and suck on one of his nipples. This causes a moan to escape Nick's mouth. She scrapes her teeth against the nipple and another moan, this time a louder moan, escapes Nick's mouth. After she is done teasing that nipple, she goes to work on the other one. "Please, oh God, please, just let me fuck you," he says.

She raises her head, puts a finger on his lips. "Soon."

She kisses and licks his abs and bites him gently, just soaking in his smell and thinks there is no other place that she would like to be than right here with him. She teases his navel, just like he did to her. "Don't stop, please don't stop." She smiles again, and waits a few seconds more. _Gotta torture him a little bit_. Then she licks up the pre-cum that is oozing out of his cock. She kisses the head of his cock and Nick closes his eyes, knowing what that beautiful mouth of hers is capable of doing. He's not disappointed. Her hand grabs his cock and with her tongue she starts to lick and circle the tip of his cock, while her hand slowly moves up and down the shaft. "Oh baby," is all Nick can say.

As her tongue continues to tease the tip of his cock, her lips start to suck on it. She moves her tongue, ever so slowly, up and down the shaft of his cock. Every now and then her lips come in contact and she licks and sucks the sides as she moves up and down.

Nick wants her to take him full in her mouth, but she won't give him what he wants, at least, not yet. "Oh God, just suck me, I can't take it anymore." Her hand grabs his cock and moves it so she can take his balls in her mouth. She sucks on them, first slowly and then harder, faster. Nick moans louder and she can feel his cock getting harder. She licks his shaft until she reaches that spot, the one near the tip that is one of the most sensitive areas. She flicks her tongue and Nick runs his fingers through her hair and says, "Baby, you make me feel so good." And with that, she takes his cock in her hot wet mouth and moves her head up and down, sucking and licking. At first she moves very slowly, knowing that Nick is just dying for her to move faster. She puts his cock deep in her mouth and Nick grabs her head and holds it there, moaning. She sucks and licks as her mouth continues up and down his shaft faster and faster until Nick grabs her head and says, "Stop, or I'm going to come."

"That's the point, Texas."

He gives her a sarcastic look and says, "Yeah, but I want to come while I'm inside of you." With his hands still cradling her head, he brings her up to him and he kisses her and flips her onto her back. Nick positions himself between her legs, stares into those green eyes and kisses her, hard and deep, once again. As he is kissing her, he slips inside of her and a groan leaves her mouth. With his arms on either side of her head, supporting him, he looks at her, "God, you're so sexy. I could never get enough of you." She stares into his beautiful chocolate eyes and she can't help but smile. They both wonder how they got so lucky to have found each other.

One of his hands moves to her clit and starts to rub it. He slowly starts to thrust back and forth. His thrusting gets harder, faster and she feels a climax building. "Ooooh Texas, you feel so good," she says. Nick smiles at her pet name for him. He continues to fuck her, rubbing her clit, and he can feel her orgasm building. Both of them are breathing harder and heavier.

"Oh, right there Texas, faster baby, fuck me harder," she says.

Nick accommodates her. "Oh baby, you feel so good."

"Oh God, I'm coming," she says. Nick rubs her clit faster causing her to come. He feels her body shudder, can feel her throbbing around his cock, feel her becoming even wetter. He slows his thrusting so she can ride out her climax.

Now turned on even more, he fucks her even harder, feeling his own climax building. He feels the warmth of her inviting pussy, the warmth of her body and how tight she is. "Oh Nicky, you make me feel so good."

Nick's breathing, once again, becomes laborious as he feels his orgasm approaching. She can tell he's close and she tightens her vaginal muscles around his cock and then he comes, emptying himself into her. His thrusting slows down while he rides out his climax. He then collapses on top of her. While he collects himself, she starts to rub his back. "Damn Texas, you know how to make a girl feel good."

"Mmm-hmm," is all he can muster.

With his cock now limp he slips out and rolls off of her. He nuzzles up to her neck and breathes in her scent. He just loves the way she smells after they've made love. It intoxicates him and he kisses her neck, ever so gently.

He whispers in her ear, "Thanks for that stress reliever."

She smiles and turns her head and looks into his eyes and whispers, "Just close your eyes and sleep, Nicky." She rolls on her side, and Nick spoons her, and the tough shift he had tonight is forgotten.


End file.
